


Daddies

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Series: Who’s Your Daddies? [1]
Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, I’m going to hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, maybe a very small plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: It was what they had been wanting, what they were missing, even if they hadn’t fully realized it until now. A sweet, trusting, obedient boy of their own who they could love and praise and train up to serve them.
Relationships: Howard Donald/Jason Orange/Mark Owen
Series: Who’s Your Daddies? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Daddies

They’d known each other for years, Howard and Jason had, off and on, in and out of each other’s lives, sometimes in and out of each other’s beds- quick hookups after dance floor battles that didn’t mean anything, of course not, before Take That was even formed. But they were good albeit inconsistent friends and lovers who understood each other. And they’d been edging towards a partnership of a sort but putting it off because it felt too real. And it also felt somehow incomplete to them, although they weren’t sure what they were missing. 

When they met again at the club of the rather dodgy entertainment broker who would be controlling their lives for the next several years, they both surveyed their three new bandmates with a keenly critical eye, somehow both knowing the key to what they needed lay in one of them. The singer, Gary, a stockily built blond lad, impressed them but came across as far too arrogant for Jason’s liking. Howard thought he’d like him as a mate though. It’d be nice to have someone to talk about music with. Still. He wasn’t precisely the thing to complete whatever this incomplete equation was that he had with Jay. And the dark haired loud mouthed clown of a kid called Rob was all wrong too. A right laugh but too much trouble. Not easy enough to control. 

Because that was what they had been wanting, what they were missing, even if they hadn’t fully realized it until now. A sweet, trusting, obedient boy of their own who they could love and praise and train up to serve them. 

But the last boy, a small, slight, timid lad named Mark who cautiously watched them all and gave them the most infectious smile of surprised delight when they’d praised his turn on stage (his voice had cracked and his dance moves needed polish but there was something about him anyway-possibly the way he worked those slim hips…) was perfect.

When he approached them at the close of that first meeting, filled with praise and awe for their skill on the dance floor and asking them with an air of deference and sweetness if they could please teach him how to improve his performance, Jay and How exchanged a sly, secret grin.

“Oh yeah, sure. We can teach you plenty.”

Fast forward a year and Mark lay on the cold floor of the small room in the cruddy bed and breakfast they were booked into that night, blindfolded and naked, arse up on display with a plug locked firmly in place and stretching him open as always and waited with quivering excitement for his daddies to come use him. 

He was going to make them so proud of him tonight.

“Such a good boy,” Jason praised as he and Howard entered the room. “Still right where we left you.”

“Haven’t moved, have ya?” Howard asked.

Mark shook his head. “No, Daddy How.”

“Not been touching yourself?”

“Oh no! No, Sir!”

“Not fibbing to us are ya?”

Mark let out a shocked gasp. Jason chuckled a bit as he noted how hard Mark was. 

“If he has, he’s not done much, I can tell ya that.”

“Bet you got hungry waiting for us,” Howard said as he pulled Mark up so his face was level to their cocks and rubbed his and Jason’s pricks over his lips.

“Would you like your treat now?” Jason asked softly, running his hands over Mark’s head gently.

“Yes, please, Daddy Jay.”

“Such good manners. Open wide.”

They slowly fed their cocks to him, bit by bit, both at once, purring in satisfaction at the tightness of the suction and how deftly he moved his tongue back and forth between the two cocks. 

“Good Boy, Mark. Good boy. You’re doing such a good job. We’re so proud.”

Mark let out a pleased hum and sucked harder. 

“Oh god…that’s it, that’s it...such a good boy...yes…”

“Almost there, baby boy, almost there,” Jason gasped out. “You close, How?”

Howard nodded. 

“We’re gonna cum for you and you can drink it all up. You want that, don’t you baby boy? Want to drink our cum?”

Mark moaned and pulled his mouth off them for a brief moment. “Please, I’m so hungry for it…” He quickly swallowed them down once more.

Hearing that plea, they both shot down his throat at once. Mark didn’t let a drop go to waste.

“Thank you for my treat,” he said when he was done swallowing. 

Howard and Jason smiled at each other and shook their heads in slight disbelief. They still weren’t sure how the fates had aligned to give them such a sweet, obliging boy, but they were grateful to them.

“Would you like us to take your blindfold off?” Howard asked him

Mark nodded. “Yes please. I want to see my daddies.”

Howard untied the strip of fabric and let it fall to the floor. Mark looked up at him and Jason with a bright, welcoming smile.

“Hello there, Daddies.”

They laughed and smiled back lovingly. 

“Hello yourself, baby boy.”

“Did you enjoy your treat, baby?” Jason asked.

“Mmm yeah. So yummy.” He smiled up at them. “You always treat me so good.”

Howard ran his hand over Mark’s arse, reaching in to jiggle the plug back and forth and making Mark buck.

“You been keeping this in like a good boy should?”

Mark nodded. “Yes Daddy How. I always keep myself open for you and Daddy Jay.”

“What about the other toys? Been practicing with them?”

“Yes Daddy How. I can even take the really big ones now.” He couldn’t help keeping a note of pride in his voice.

“Can you fit in two at a time yet? Have you been practicing like we asked?”

“Yes Daddy How. It hurt a lot at first but now it feels sooo good.”

Howard gave him a pleased nod of approval. 

“Which ones you been using?”

“The two really big ones? Is that all right? I wanted to make myself ready to be filled by both of you and my daddies both have such lovely big cocks…”

“That’s just the right thing, baby boy.”

“Do you touch your cock when you’re stretching yourself for us?” Jason asked him.

Mark looked at him wide eyed. “No Daddy Jay. You told me I mustn’t.”

“Don’t get yourself off then?”

Mark shook his head. “Oh no. No. I wouldn’t ever want to cum until you told me I could.”

“That’s our good boy,” Jason praised him. 

“Would you like to try taking us both tonight?” He asked Mark.

“Please yes, I need my daddies to fill me up so bad…”

They’d both cum not long before but Howard and Jason were both more than ready for round two seeing how gorgeously and desperately eager Mark was for them to use him. 

Howard lifted him off the floor and placed him gently on the double bed on his back and spread his legs open wide.

He took the plug from Mark’s arse and worked in the first finger. It slid in easily. He added two more. Mark rocked back against his hand. 

“More please, Daddy How.”

He added a fourth finger. Mark hissed slightly. 

“That hurt?”

Mark shook his head. “Just a little bit. Feels sooo nice though.”

“You ready to take the first cock now?” 

Mark nodded. 

“Who do you want to go first, Markie?” Jason asked.

“Daddy How please.” He looked up at Howard bashfully. “I dream about your big cock, Daddy. You always make me feel so good with it,” he whispered.

Howard gave a shy, pleased smile at that. He always suspected that Jason was Mark’s favorite so this was a sweet surprise. 

“Right then.” He sheathed himself in a condom and coated himself generously with lube and pushed into Mark’s hole. 

He held himself still and looked at Mark. “You right?”

“Mmmm hmmm. You can move if you like, Daddy How.”

Howard began thrusting into Mark, making him moan, as Jason started to work in his fingers, stretching him further bit by bit. 

“Feels so good, Daddy How,” Mark groaned as Howard hit the right spot.

“Do I feel good for you?”

“So good, baby boy, so good…”

Mark smiled proudly. He moaned loudly and arched up as he felt Jason slide in a fourth finger. 

“Please Daddy Jay, I need your cock now…”

“You sure you’re ready?”

“Sooo ready.” 

Jason sheathed and slicked himself and slowly, oh so very slowly, began to push in next to Howard.

“Oh my god,” he whispered. “I didn’t know it would feel this good.”

He shut his eyes in bliss, taking in the feeling of Howard’s cock rubbing against his own and Mark’s hot little hole squeezing them both tight.

Mark whimpered. 

“Does it hurt, baby?”

“Yes but it’s so good, Daddy, it’s so good being filled by both my daddies because I love them both so much.”

Howard and Jason both felt like their hearts would burst at that.

“We love you too, sweet boy.” 

They fucked Mark together slowly and gently, taking extra care not to hurt him too much, one hand each on his cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts as they felt him getting closer and closer.

“Let go, Markie,” Jason told him. “Let go, sweet boy...we got you.” And Mark came with a cry into their hands. 

“There’s our sweet boy,” Jason praised. “Such a good job waiting for our permission.”

He and Howard were nearly there themselves. “Please,” Mark asked, “please when you’re ready can you pull out and cum on my face? I’m still hungry for your taste.”

“C-Can’t...oh god..can’t get enough can you?” 

“I can never get too much of my daddies’ cum.” He looked up at them with wide innocent eyes.

“Oh Jesus Christ...fuck...Mark...we’re…” 

They hastily pulled themselves out of Mark’s hole and peeled off their condoms and repositioned their cocks over his face, aiming into his open mouth. Some of it landed in his mouth but a great deal of it landed on his chest.

Mark swallowed what came into his mouth and then dreamily ran his hands through the cum on his chest and licked his fingers. 

“So yummy. Thank you Daddies.”

They collapsed on either side of him and planted kisses on the top of his head. 

“Thank you, baby boy. You made your daddies feel so nice tonight. Did you enjoy that?”

Mark nodded sleepily.

“I always enjoy making my daddies happy.”

“Whose boy are you Markie?” Howard asked him.

“I’m yours, Daddy How. Yours and Daddy Jay’s.”

“Forever and always?” Jason asked.

“Forever and always.”


End file.
